


Surprise.

by flightytemptress27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Draco doesn't like attention, Drarry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, but not quite micro, gift giving is my love language, inspired by drarrymicrofic on tumblr, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightytemptress27/pseuds/flightytemptress27
Summary: Draco does not like surprises [or his birthday]. But Harry used the 's' word.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Surprise.

Draco hated surprises [how do you plan?]. He hated his birthday [too much attention]. The idea of them combined had him on edge.

But the day proceeded perfectly aligned with the plans to which he’d assented. Flowers at breakfast [in his favorite colors], lunch with colleagues [absolutely no _singing_ ], dinner at their favorite muggle bistro [recognized only by the waiter and sommelier], and a long walk crunching through snow on glittering streets.

Perhaps the ‘s’ word was an accident [ _or better_ , a passing idea Harry later thought better of].

Back home, warming in front of the fire [and wrapped in each other] - “Draco, you still have a gift to unwrap.” Harry winked. Draco scowled [then laughed]. His fingers found the buttons of Harry’s shirt, fingers working and lips trailing kisses until he could push away the fabric --

“Surprise.”

Draco’s fingers traced the ink. 17 tiny stars in a familiar pattern, just above Harry’s heart. [ _Draco._ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr drarrymicrofic prompt of 'surprise' and my favorite holiday gift to myself.


End file.
